emma and soul reaper,arrancars,TMROP book two
by grimxichixshiroxmomoxorixx
Summary: After the fight with dankal and emma finally woken up from her sleep   emma and the outhers went to karakura town to live with their   dreams and emma is regaining her powers again without them knowing and   people going mising around karakura and stran
1. Chapter 1

chapter 26- The long sleep of emma.

its been years,years and years before the war was won and emma is still unconscious and haven't woken up yet and some say thats shes died and some say she barly alive and some say she gonna stay like that sleeping for 1,000 years some say but outhers say 2,000 years of sleeping.

all is clam near the house wear the warriors of light live no hollows came,no soul reapers,no arracars and no dark lords aswell and ailce,angle,sophie,rose and junly spilt up and went to different town but alice and sophie stayed behinded to keep with emma untill she wakes up and alice and sophie sometimes take her to her favourite place to go to at night wear the moon shines the birghtest over the lake.

and they are waiting for her to wake up but they will stay there waiting and waiting untill emma wakes up from her long long sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

book two - chapter 1 - Loud,Loud noise.

past -

Its been almost 1,000 years and emma still have not woke up from her sleep and her firends,teamates all went to different citys in the world of the living to start a new life style and start a carrare there aswell and they was succesful junly was a super modle and a singer untill she came back to the monks base to do a mission and rose became a paniter and she selled many paintings but she came back to the monks base in order to acheve her black belt in karate and angle became an bartender in tokio city just before she went into the high school for girls in the summer and now is working full time job at nights and alice,sophie are in the monks base to get to the sensai level and which they did after 50 years of training,  
working and going on missions in the world of the living and they both got to be promted as the sensai of 9 and 15 sensai and sensai 1 has not been filled yet.

prsent -

night is nearly coming in the village and the lights come on and off and you can hear footsteps and when you look you see noone there like its ghost , an hollow or something coming after human and soul reapers souls to feed on and grow in power and the ground starts shaking and you can hear a howl from the sky then you hear an scream from a child thats 10cm away from you and this has been happeing all the years since emma was and is still sleeping within the monks base and her powers and stored in a speacil underground cave called ''the seal'' which seals away the powers of the sword and how the sword talks to its weilder and now it cant talk to its weilder and ajatar was sent to ''the pub of music'' which is a pub were fairys,  
pixies,gremlins,whichs,wizards,Leprechaun,druids,gnome,elfs,snotling,ogres,dwarves,nymph and centaurs and have griffins as the guards becaues they got good eye-sight and can easily spot trouble from a distance and the sleep at the ''heaven stables'  
in the sky and in the valley of the gods and godesses and are always welcome there but the pub of music is only in the world were emma and monks live is called agonconix and the outher three are Soul Society,world of the living and Las Noches were Arrancar and hollow's live and in the past 999 years arrancars and soul reapers had an war and Sosuke Aizen and outher two former captain of soul society and becaues Sosuke Aizen made an second Hogyoku and nearly attened hollow powers and brought an all-out war and the ichigo kurosaki and along with soul socitey and gotei 13 deffect aizen and saved karakura town from destroyed by aizen.

it was 7th of march,3010 its emma's 1,448 birthday and in the elf kingdom the knights and the king himself was still rebuilding elf city due to the war agaist dark lords and the millions of hollow they brought with them but they still pray and celebrate to make emma's brithday speacil and hope that emma will wake up soon and with the outhers busy with missions and killing hollows they still hope for emma to wake up and see whats making children screaming at morning and night and children dissappering at night and investagate whats happening. 


	3. Chapter 3

book two - chapter2 - The wish from the gods.

somewhere in sky the gods and godess are all comeing at the grand court hall of gods and godesses for the 3th meeting in 999 years when they put emma asleep becaues they throught she was an threat and put her under a long sleep to get stronger even when she's sleeping and outher people dont know it yet and after all the gods and godesses all sat down on their throwns in the grand court hall of gods and godesses and the head god called zeus who controls and creates fire said ''hello my brothers and sisters,we are gavered here today to put emma Yamamotokibe unasleep now what do you think my fellow brothers and sisters''the gods and godess talk upon themselfs and they all agree to do it.

zeus said ''very well emma's mum and aunt will go to the monks base to unwaken her from her 999 years sleep and in 3 days time she will awaken from her sleep and will start traing again so...minerva and antheia pack your things and make an heavndemilogon to go to the monks base right away'' minerva and antheia said ''hai,zeus'' the gods and goddesses went back to there homes and minerva and antheia created an heavndemilogon to take them to the monks base but they need to keep cover.

monks base -

it was 7am and its bright and sunny at the monks base and all the sensai and the students are all traing or teaching for the mission's or unvieted vistors came into the four worlds and rarly the gods and goddesses come into the monks base for protection or to send us an message from the head god,zeus for speacil people to go on speacil missions to the outher worlds and suddlenly a yellow rip opened up in the sky and two goddesses came out of it and Li chan sparrow said ''looks like we got speacil guest's today,come minerva and antheia long time no see'' minerva ''yes it has and we are here to see emma'' li chan sparrow ''this way'' minerva and antheia followed li chan sparrow into the 1st monks quaters where emma still sleeps and rest's from the war 999 years ago.

minerva and antheia followed li chan sparrow to 218 room of 1st monks quaters and li chan sparrow opened the door and let minerva and antheia in before closeing the door behinde them and minerva and antheia walked up to the bed where emma slept for the past 999 years then minerva and antheia turned around to li chan sparrow and said ''we need to talk to her in pravite,'' li chan sparrow said ''of choures,call me if you need me!'' antheia said ''we will'' li chan sparrow turned around and opened the door and walked out of the door and minerva shut the door behinde him and the both turned towards emma who was sleeping gracefully on her bed and minerva touched her hair and removed some from her face and minerva sighs and says ''you wanted answers about how you have these powers?who are the agonconix lords are to do with you and whos your parents are and soon you'll find out about everything in a matter of time,destiny awaites you,my child'' minerva stepped back from the bed and said ''your full of hope and never give up in a fight that why you have this powers,you never give up,no matter what''  
minerva goes into her pocket and pull's out a bag of sand and pours some in her hand and sprinkles it on emma and said ''two moons,one sun,  
five sisters,one father,one goddess as a mother,one dragon as a childhood firend and a teacher of the past,you will awaken in 3 days on the scond full moon at 12 midnight'' after minerva said that and the last of the sand had been poured on emma an yellow light came over emma's body and made an neckless with an water element stone in it and minerva and antheia opened the door and walk out of the 1st monks quaters and they opened the main door and stepped outside and turned around and said ''good luck,my child'' and minerva and antheia created an heavndemilogon to go back to the valley of gods and goddesses.

And night has came on to the vallage of elf citys and theres more scream's in the night and children are dissappereing but who is behide the dissappances and who are they?


End file.
